slytherin and proud
by twinesstar
Summary: lily potter has been surprisingly sorted into slytherin, this is what happens during her time as the first potter in history to be sorted into slytherin.
1. first quidditch match of the season

Chapter 1

"The first quidditch match of the season! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" called announcer Frankie Longbottom of Hufflepuff. "And the teams are, on Gryffindor: captain Jessa wood chaser, beaters Fred weasley and Roxanne weasley, keeper Rose weasley, chasers James potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and seeker Albus potter! On Slytherin we have captain weakly keeper, beaters Robets and jones, chasers Matlins, sots, and reeves, and seeker lily potter! I don't think anyone expected that one ladies and gentlemen. And I don't mean her getting on the quidditch team in first year because its obvious she inherited her father's seeking ability, I mean the fact that a potter got into Slytherin! I don't think anyone was expecting that!"

Lily smirked remembering only to well the way the whole great hall – especially her family – had gone deathly silent.

_Flash back _

"_Potter lily!" McGonagall called. Lily walked up to the headmistress happily, as the hat went down on her head she tensed though remembering the fact that she knew she didn't belong in Gryffindor like a lot of her family. _

'_Hmm being a potter I would usually put you straight in Gryffindor but I can see that like your father you have good qualities of the so called enemy house. Much more in fact than the others so it better be…. Slytherin!" _

_The great hall was silent, no one had expected harry potter's daughter to end up in Slytherin! But lily tried to ignore them as she walked to the Slytherin table; she waited while her cousin also got sorted into Slytherin. _

"_Lily why did you get sorted into Slytherin?" her brother James asked her as they exited the great hall. _

"_Because the hat said I had more qualities of Slytherin than of any other house." Lily said folding her arms. She looked over at her cousin who was being grilled by the rest of the family. _

"_But why Slytherin? You heard dad, if you wanted the hat could have put you in any possible house." James persisted. _

"_Well funny enough James I actually wanted to be in Slytherin so stop with these stupid questions, I made my choice so deal with it." Lily snapped walking out of the great hall after a Slytherin prefect. _

_End of flash back._

Lily smiled again as she flew into the air, enjoying the feel of flying, looking forward to beating her brother the way she always did in practice. The match only lasted about 20 minutes when Gryffindor was up 50 – 70, lily dived, gladly noting that her brother was all the way across the field, as she dived, just as he hand was about to close on the snitch she felt something his the back of her head hard. The last thing she remembered was her hand closing in on something small and round.

Lily woke the next day in the hospital wing with all her family crowded around her.

"She's awake!" said a voice. Hugo, she knew his voice well. Lily sat up groggily looking at her family.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked. "I wouldn't think any of you would come to see a Slytherin." She said this teasingly, but she knew part of her kind of meant it.

"Well we couldn't let our baby cousin sit in the hospital wing all alone, even if she is a Slytherin." That was Fred. Lily looked at the twins beaters.

"Which one of you hit me with a bludger?" she asked glaring at the two of them. Almost the whole family pointed at Fred – except Fred who pointed at his twin Roxanne. Lily glared at him.

"I am really sorry Lils but its quidditch; you can't expect me to not hit you just because you're my cousin." Fred said looking worried. And he had good reason, even though lily was just a first year she was very skilled at the bat boogie hex – James was sure Ginny was giving her private lessons.

"But Freddy dear," said Rose, "that's not what Aunt Angelina said in her howler. Or aunt Ginny," most of the family laughed as Fred winced. Lily smiled smugly that he mum and aunt were standing up for her even if she was a Slytherin.

"Don't worry what they say Lils," said her cousin Lucy, who was also in Slytherin. "They're just jealous we won the match." Lily smiled at that, happy she had won her first official match at Hogwarts.

"Arggg!" Louis yelled ducking as Ginny's owl came in to the hospital wing. Landing on the railing of the hospital bed, it held its leg out for lily to take the letter.

"It's from mum and dad!" she said happily. She then read the letters out loud.

_Dear lily. _

_We are pleased to hear that you won your first match at Hogwarts, from what we heard you were brilliant. We are also sorry to hear that Fred was so much of an idiot to hit you with a bludger, but I wouldn't expect much more from George's son. I do hope your get better soon. _

_Love mum _

_Ps. I – along with Aunt Angelina – sent Fred a howler. I do hope that cheers you up. _

The second one was from her dad.

_Lily_

_Congrats on an awesome game of quidditch, sorry to hear that Fred got you with that bludger. You know this was a hard game for me to root for one team as I have children on both, so I hope that since you won you are rubbing it in – at least a little bit. _

_Love dad. _

_Ps. don't tell your mum what I said about rubbing it in. _

Lily laughed at her dad letter smirking at the betrayed looks on her brother's – and the rest of her cousins – faces at what her dad had said about rubbing it in.

"I am so telling mum that dad told you to rub it in our faces!" Albus exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I can't rub it in, I do have permission." Lily said smirking.

A/N what do you think? I know it's a little different – especially the part about lily being in Slytherin – but I read a fanfic where she was in Slytherin and really liked the idea. I might continues this or just leave it as a one shot depending on the amount of reviews I get and whether people want me to continue.

Twinesstar.


	2. arguments over quidditch, what else?

Chapter 2

Lily got off the Hogwarts express and ran to her parents; it was Christmas break her first year and she hadn't seen her parents in months.

"Mum! Dad!" she said hugging them both.

"Lily, it's good to see you princess." Harry said hugging her tight. Albus and James came up hugging their parents as well.

"Come on lets get going, we're all meeting up at the burrow." Ginny said, she held tight to the two boys and harry held lily and the little family disaperated.

After everyone arrived at the burrow they sat around the living room talking, most of the girls were talking to six month pregnant Victoire.

"Wow Vic you got big since September!" was Victoire's own sister Dominique.

"Thanks Dom. That's really nice." Victoire said sarcastically. Dominique laughed, well what else would you expect of a prankster?

At dinner lily found herself across from her uncle Ron. She remembered what her uncle had said to her brother and cousin Rose two years before on the platform, about the fact that they would be disintegrated if they weren't in Gryffindor, of course she hadn't taken the warning seriously because of the fact that many of her cousins were in different houses other than Gryffindor. Of course she was the first one to be sorted into Slytherin – her cousin Lucy following soon after – so she wasn't sure how he would react to that – though probably better than when he found out that Rose and Scorpius were friends.

"So lily I heard you won the first quidditch match of the season?" Hermione said trying to make talk as Ron was avoiding speaking.

"yup a victory for Slytherin," she said looking straight at her uncle, hey she didn't say she was worried about his reaction she just wasn't sure what it was going to be – though one thing was for sure, as soon as she said that the conversation was going to get a lot more interesting. All she had to do was set the bate and the fun would begin, hey she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"Well I'm sure Slytherin was very proud." Ron said in a forced voice. Hermione rolled her eyes. Lily figured she had most likely told Ron to be civil about the fact that lily and Lucy were Slytherins.

"Yeah it was great!" Lucy exclaimed from the other side of the table. Good now at least most of the table was at least listening to the conversation.

"Not so great for the Gryfindors!" Fred contradicted.

"just because Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup for the last couple years and you don't get to win in your last year, not to mention the fact that you Fred weasley are still upset about the fact that you got a howler for hitting lily in the head with a bludger." Lucy said. Now the whole table was listening.

"Well I'm still mad that we didn't win!" James said from beside Fred.

"Well I'm just glad it puts us farther in the cup." Said Louis who played keeper on Ravenclaw.

"That doesn't mean your gonna win," Lucy said. "Your still gonna lose to Slytherin."

"There is no way Slytherin can win the cup!" molly said. "Sorry lily, Lucy, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs can't let Slytherin win."

The adults watched the children's argument in amusement. Hermione was regretting bringing up the match, but of course she knew that lily had intentionally turned it into an argument so she didn't feel so bad. Harry watched very amused as his daughter set the bate and watched the argument ensue, she truly was a Slytherin, of course he had known that since she had played cunning tricks on her brothers – though at the time he had thought she would just be a prankster – she really did have the qualities of a Slytherin.

Not to long after the argument had started the adults started joining in with their opinions on the match – and their opinions on the teams. Lily sat watching in amusement not saying another word. Now she knew how to really enjoy a full family dinner. Not that she didn't enjoy it before but it was fun to see her family get so worked up over a small matter of quidditch and silly house rivalries.

After dinner everyone prepared for bed, the adults got the upstairs rooms and the kids slept in the living room. James, Dominique, Fred, and Roxanne were playing a game of exploding snap. Rose and Albus were playing chess – Albus was losing terribly, and he was one of the best chess players apart from Rose and Hugo – Louis sat watching them play. Lily, Lucy, and Hugo were on the couch talking, they were surprised how different it was to talk to each other than it had been before they had been sorted into different houses. They had a lot to tell each other because being Slytherin and Hufflepuff they really didn't get to talk much.

Lily woke the next morning and noticed that not for the first time she was one of the last up. In fact the only other person asleep was James. She and James were the latest and heaviest sleepers in the family, her dad said the two of them could sleep trough a tornado. Lily sighed and walked into the kitchen, there was still some pancakes in trays with heating spells on them, she was used to eating from these trays being the last one up so much, so she took a couple pancakes and grabbed the maple syrup and some apple juice. She was just sitting down to eat when her oldest brother walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey Lil." He mumbled sleepily grabbing some pancakes himself.

"Morning." She said back passing him the maple syrup as he sat down. Ron walked in the room also looking very tired. Lily smiled knowing that he was an even later sleeper than her and James. She knew Hermione was happy that Rose and Hugo at least go up a little bit earlier – even if Rose wasn't much of a morning person.

The rest of the Christmas holidays went smoothly – not including the huge quidditch and Hogwarts house arguments that took place.

A/N so please, pretty please tells me what you think of the story. And please tell me if pancake is not the right word in British terminology I am American and I'm not quite sure British people use the word pancake. Thank you all for reading.

Twinesstar.


	3. Andromeda Dominique Lupin is here

Chapter 3

Lily waited impatiently in the headmistress's office; she and the rest of her cousins still at Hogwarts were going home for the weekend to see their new baby niece. Victoire had delivered a baby girl late the night before, and since the next day was Friday they were let out as soon as lessons were over and would be going home for the weekend. Lily noticed that Dominique and Louis were the most impatient, but of course they would be, it was their actual niece. Though she was as good as an actual niece to all of the cousins, Dominique and Louis were the actual aunt and uncle of the baby girl.

"Alright," said McGonagall's voice. "I've got everything ready; you all will be traveling by portkey to the burrow." She placed a tin can on the desk and everyone put their finger on the glowing can. Soon they were all toppled together on the floor of the burrow after an unpleasant portkey experience. Lily got herself up and saw that the only people in the room were molly and max. Molly as everyone was disappointed to find out, had gotten pregnant before her and max were married, she was now around five months pregnant, due in July. The group didn't have to wait long before bill came down the stairs smiling.

"Ready to see her?" he asked everybody. They all nodded and followed him back up the stairs. They walked up the stairs and looked into teddy and Victoire's room, Vicky was sitting on the bed holding a yellow bundle of blankets. Dominique and Louis went over first.

"What's her name?" Dominique asked.

"Andromeda Dominique." Victoire answered smiling. Dominique could no longer control herself, she let out a squeal.

"Really Vic? You named her after me?" she asked looking happier than ever.

"Yes it's kind of a tradition to name the child after their godparent." Teddy said smirking as Dominique froze in the middle of her happy dance.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed hugging teddy because Victoire still had the baby. "Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Are you sure your calm enough?" Victoire asked skeptically. Dominique nodded holding her arms out for the tiny baby. Victoire smiled and carefully passed her the child. Soon the entire group had filed through to see the baby.

The rest of the weekend was spent at the burrow, they played a lot of quidditch since they would be missing quidditch practice while they were away, and all of the cousins were thoroughly wrapped around baby Andromeda little finger.

When it was time to leave Sunday night the group going back to Hogwarts stood waiting by the fireplace saying their goodbyes. Lily hugged her parents.

"And you are coming to my last quidditch match, right?" lily asked.

"Of course Hun, we will try to come to all of the quidditch matches." Ginny said hugging her daughter. Lily smiled at her parents and went to hug her grandmother before leaving.

"Bye nana molly." She said as her grandma pulled her into a tight hug.

"Goodbye lily dear." She said. "Ill sees you at the end of the year."

Soon everyone had said their goodbyes and was flooing to McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

"So where did you two go over the weekend?" Cynthia, another girl in lily and Lucy's year and house, asked when the two first year Slytherins came back to their dormitory.

"We went to visit our cousin, she just had a baby." Lily answered. She liked Cynthia, she was one of the only Slytherins that were much like herself and actually were kind of nice.

"Ooh really? Do you have some pictures?" Cynthia asked. Lily nodded and took out a picture of a tiny baby girl with color changing hair in her parents' arms. "She's a metamorphagus?"

"Yup just like her daddy." Lucy answered.

"Awww. What's her name?" Cynthia asked.

"Andromeda Dominique lupin." Lily said smiling.

"Don't you have a cousin Dominique in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Year its Vic's sister, she's the godmother." Cynthia looked a bit confused.

"She's _her_ sister?" she asked pointing at the picture. "But they look nothing alike. And isn't she only like a fourth year? How can she be godmother?"

"one yes they're sisters, Vic looks just like her mum and Dom looks just like her dad, two yes she is a fourth year but she's fifteen already, and she's older than Louis and Vicky wanted one of her siblings to be godparent." Lucy said.

"Lily!" called another voice. "You missed quidditch practice Friday and Saturday!" it was the team captain Jennifer weekly.

"I know jen but I was home for a family matter and I did practice quidditch while I was out. I do have a family full of Quidditch nuts; we most likely practiced more than I would have here." Lily snapped. She really had a short temper with jen, she was always on her case because so much of her family was on the Gryffindor team, lily was sure she thought she would go easy on them. As if a bludger to the head from her cousin wasn't enough to prove that going easy wasn't in the dictionary of any of her family.

"Good so you'll know their tactics." Jen asked.

"Jen I've known their tactics since I was old enough to know what flying was." Lily said looking annoyed. Jen huffed and left the room.

"The last quidditch match of the season! Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw!" Frankie commented. The weasley's and the potters were divided between cheering for Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So in the end James, Albus, Lucy, rose, Hugo, molly, teddy, and their parents were supporting Slytherin for lily and Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Victoire and their parents were supporting Ravenclaw for Louis. Many of the Ravenclaws glared at the Slytherin supporting weasley's. And potters.

"What she's our baby sister?" James shrugged, "do you expect me to root against her?"

"That's what your cousins are doing." Said the Ravenclaw.

"And I thought Ravenclaws were the smart ones." James muttered before turning back to the Ravenclaws. "Yes because our other cousin Louis is on the team." They just huffed and turned away. "Plus Uncle George, Fred, and Roxanne are intentionally giving her a hard time with being a Slytherin."

"That's right!" Fred and George said together. Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband and stepson, sure she was supporting Ravenclaw for Louis but she wasn't giving her niece a hard time just because she was in another house.

"It's starting!" Hugo shouted as the 14 players rose into the air, they were off. It was a long match too. It was nearly and hour before lily caught the snitch, but it certainly wasn't the first time she had seen it, the first time there had been a penalty and the snitch had been lost in the confusion, the next time she was intentionally blocked and had to swerve out of the way losing the snitch for nearly a half hour.

"Ready to lose your first match Lil?" came the voice of her cousin who played seeker on the other team. He was flying next to her tailing her.

"Nope don't think so." she responded cheekily. "What about you are you ready to lose?" Louis rolled his eyes,

"No way." He said.

"To bad." Lily smirked diving quickly before Louis even knew what happened. Of course he chased after her but her broom was just slightly faster, both cousins were reaching for the snitch at the same time when lily felt her hand close on the small golden ball. She sailed upwards on her broom; Louis was taken by surprise and nearly hit the ground. Luckily he swerved up just in time.

"Lily that was amazing!" lily was now being engulfed by her cousins, aunts, uncles, and parents.

"And here I was thinking I'd never be happy with a Slytherin victory." Ron was saying hoisting his niece into the air.

"What about when we beat Hufflepuff?" she asked.

"Well year there was that but I'm just saying." Ron said. The family laughed all – except Louis – enjoying Slytherins victory.

A/N please, please tell me what you think of the story, I really, really like review they make me want to continue.

Twinesstar.


	4. birthday with family at Gryfindor table

Chapter 4

Mid morning one day in mid December lily woke to a pile of presents on the foot of her bed. She saw that Lucy was already awake waiting for her.

"Happy birthday Lil!" she shouted. Lily laughed at her cousin. Sometimes she just didn't act anything like a Slytherin was expected to act, of course neither did lily most of the time. "Well go on open your presents!"

"Is there a specific one I should open first?" lily asked.

"The big red one, it's from Hugo and me," Lucy said pointing to the red wrapped present. Lily opened it to find a book on dragons and a model dragon set. She loved dragons and planned to go into a career that had something to do with either dragons or quidditch.

"Thanks Luce," she said before digging into the rest of her presents. Lily was glad her birthday was on a Saturday so she would be able to sleep in like she wanted, so after opening all her presents both girls went down to the great hall, it was mostly empty being after nine but the food was still out until ten just like every Saturday and Sunday. As soon as she was in the hall cheers of 'happy birthday' rang out from the Gryffindor table, they then began to sing happy birthday – very badly and out of tune as a matter of fact.

"Hey Lil come sit with us!" called her brother James. Lily and Lucy both looked at each other, shrugged, and walked towards their cousins. Lily sat down next to Hugo who was also at the Gryffindor table instead of at the Hufflepuff table; he noticed that she had her dragon book with her.

"So you liked the book?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's really interesting! Thank you Hugo!" she said giving him a side hug.

"So miss birthday girl, how does it feel to be 13?" James asked in a talk show host voice.

"You know it really doesn't feel that much different from being 12." Lily said back cheekily. "How about I ask you in a month if you feel any different being 16 from being 15?" James gave his sister an annoyed look while most of the cousins were snickering behind their hands.

"Potter!" said a rude voice, all three potters look up. It was a Slytherin and he was glaring right at lily. "What on earth are you doing sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing?"

"Oh just spending my birthday with my _family_." Lily responded. "Not against the law is it?"

"I knew you two weren't true Slytherins." The Slytherin boy said. "Because true Slytherins would never _voluntarily _sit at the Gryffindor table."

"And yet Gryfindors are allowed at the Slytherin table? I know for a fact that Talia McDonald – you know Marco's girlfriend – was sitting at the Slytherin table yesterday and she's a Gryffindor. In fact," lily looked over at the Slytherin table to where the two sixth years were sitting. "There she is right now."

"That's because it's a privilege to sit at the Slytherin table, not so much the table full of Gryfindorks." He said struggling for a good comeback. Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the boy. "Oh look snarky lily doesn't have a comeback." He teased.

"No I have plenty I'm just choosing to stop arguing so I can actually enjoy my birthday." Lily said cheekily. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave." The Slytherin walked away grumbling under his breath.

"Nicely handled Lil maybe you should be in Gryffindor if your gonna stand up to Slytherins." Albus said.

"Nah if I were meant for Gryffindor I wouldn't have so many snappy comebacks." Lily said cheekily.

"Cheeky Slytherin." Albus muttered under his breath. They all laughed.

Christmas break came soon after lily's birthday and the whole family was ready to board the Hogwarts express to go home, Scorpius Malfoy was coming over to Albus' house because his parents were on vacation. Lily sat in a compartment with Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, and Hugo. Lorcan and Lysander were a year older than them; Lorcan was in Ravenclaw while Lysander was in Slytherin. Lysander had been worried about what her parents would think about the fact that he was in Slytherin, lily had worried about the same thing. Her mother and father had told her that no matter what she was their daughter and they were proud of her; she had been told that Ron though had had a different reaction. He and Hermione were at harry and Ginny's house when the letters arrived from their children.

"_Harry look its marigold, she must have the children's letters." Ginny exclaimed as her daughter's tawny owl flew in the window. A small grey scops owl was following behind it bobbing up and down under the weight of the two letters it held. "Ron! Hermione! Looks like Pigwidgen have rose and Hugo's letters too." _

_Ginny opened the letter from her daughter first, _

Dear mum and dad

I love being here at Hogwarts its everything I dreamed it would be. The great hall is amazing! The food is delicious – though not as good as nana molly's. Now please don't be too disappointed, but I didn't get into Gryffindor like James and Al. actually I was sorted into Slytherin.

Love Lily

Ps. if uncle Ron is there tell him to close his mouth and not to freak out, I actually like being the first potter ever to be sorted into Slytherin.

_Ginny read the letter out loud; Ron did indeed have his mouth wide open and was trying – unsuccessfully not to freak out. _

"_But lily… your daughter…. Slytherin… never would have thought…" he mumbled incoherently. Hermione rolled her eyes. _

"_Ill read Hugo's then." And she did. _

Dear mum and dad

Hogwarts is great! They have a never ending supply of food! I am having a great time, I got sorted into Hufflepuff. I know it's not Gryffindor but you know I've never really been that brave. Anyhow it's not anywhere near as surprising as the fact that lily and Lucy got sorted into Slytherin. And dad please don't freak out lily seams to actually enjoy being in Slytherin.

Love from Hugo

"_Why does everyone assume I'm gonna freak out?" Ron asked. _

"_One you just did freak out, two when rose and Albus went off to their first year you say if they weren't in Gryffindor you'd disintegrate them, and three you have a huge grudge against Slytherin." Hermione said. Ginny laughed and proceeded to read the next letter. _

Dear mum and dad

I'm having a good first day back, I know you wont freak out when you find out that lily got into Slytherin, I've been trying to tell her that since she looked worried. But please don't let uncle Ron freaks out. James also wanted me to tell you that he forgot his bag of WWW at home, I told him you wouldn't send it but he told me to ask anyway. He says he will write you as soon as something interesting to write about comes up.

Love Albus

Ps. please don't send James the prank supplies.

_Ginny looked over at Ron's pouting face. _

"_Well one thing is for sure, there is no way we're sending those prank things." Ginny said forcefully. Hermione nodded in agreement and started to read rose's letter._

Mum and dad

Hogwarts is great as usual, foods awesome; Hugo seems to be adjusting fine. I was a little surprised he got sorted into Hufflepuff but I guess it does suit his personality. Also I was wondering if you could send me my dragon hide gloves, scales, and my telescope, please I forgot them.

Rose

"_Well at least she didn't say anything about lily being in Slytherin," harry said. Hermione was laughing at her daughter's letter. _

"_I found all those things in her room and sent them this morning." She said still laughing. _

Christmas morning lily found her at the burrow with large piles of presents sitting on the coffee table; each had a name on the top present for each of the grandchildren. Lily immediately saw that most of the kids had already dug into theirs, so lily scooped up her pile and went back to the couch where she had slept. Opening the present, among other things she saw that her grandma had made her weasley sweater Slytherin green with a silver dragon on the front.

"Cool." She said pulling the sweater on over her over sized pj shirt. Most of her family didn't like the oversized shirt, mostly because it was a silver shirt that went almost to her knees and had the Slytherin emblem on it. The school had started selling house and school tee-shirts and lily had bought and XXL Slytherin one along with and XXL Hogwarts one – in green. Most of the weasley and potter kids had shirts but only lily and Lucy had Slytherin ones. Lily remembered all to well the reaction she got when she changed into her new Slytherin shirt the first night at the burrow her first year.

_Flash back _

_Lily walked out of the bathroom after changing into her new oversized Slytherin night shirt, the knee length gray shirt had the Slytherin snake on the front and the words 'Slytherin and proud' printed in green on the back. _

"_Lily! What is that you're wearing?" Fred asked looking horrified. _

"_My new night shirt, why is there something wrong?" she asked looking innocent. _

"_It's Slytherin!" he exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin. _

"_Yes and _I'm _Slytherin." She said as if explaining to a five year old, which, lily thought, Fred had the mental capacity of a five year old so it was appropriate. _

"_Yeah but wearing _that_ what are you thinking?" Fred said. Lily rolled her eyes again. _

"_I'm thinking that I want to support my house by wearing a shirt that shows my house colors and emblem." Lily replied cheekily. _

"_Now, now let's not have another fight about house revelries." Arthur said looking at his grandchildren. _

"_Yes grandpa." They mumbled still glaring at each other. _

A/N yeah another chappy done, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I still have no reviews on the story. So please be the first to review.

Twinesstar.


	5. sneak into hogsmead to help with pranks

Chapter 5

"Now if anyone asks I was in the library the whole time. Got it?" lily asked Lucy,

"Yeah but you wont be caught if you have the cloak and the map." Lucy said.

"What if James doesn't give me the map?" lily asked,

"You still have the cloak; if you hear someone coming you hide in a secret passageway." Lucy said,

"Perfect now all I need to do is get the map." Lily said smirking.

"How are you gonna convince him to give you the map?" Lucy asked.

"Oh ill just tell him I need it to get to hogsmead and ill be good as gold." With that lily ran off to find her brother.

"James?" lily whispered from under the invisibility cloak.

"Lily?" he asked looking around.

"Under the cloak James," lily said impatient.

"Oh well what do you want?" James asked.

"Can I borrow the map?" she asked.

"What? Why?" James asked now very confused.

"So I can get into hogsmead undetected." Lily said, she was a second year but she really wanted to go to hogsmead, uncle George had promised that if she managed to come during this hogsmead trip he would show her some of the new products and let her help with new ideas.

"You know where the secret passage ways are." James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I want to see if anyone is coming so I don't get caught." Lily said in a 'duh' voice. James thought for a moment, he was a fifth year and would be at hogsmead all day with no need for the map, plus he was happy his sister was trying to get around the rules, but he hated sharing the map with his siblings. Albus got the mirrors so he could talk to rose when they got detentions – and to call his parents even if he would never admit it – lily got the cloak so she could be the sneaky Slytherin she was, and James got the map since he got first pick and the map was the coolest.

"Oh alright fine." James said dropping the map on the floor. A hand reached out from the bottom of the cloak and picked up the map.

"Thanks James." Lily said James could hear her footsteps darting along the corridor to the statue of the one-eyed witch. Lily took out her wand and tapped the witch saying the spell '_dissendium_'. She checked the map to make sure no one was watching her and she crawled through the whole that had opened up in the one-eyed witch's hump. She walked quickly along the passage making sure not to hit her head at the end. Once in Honeydukes she went through the back door so she didn't have to go through the student crowded room. The back roads of hogsmead her all to familiar to her, her uncle George owned WWW so she was in hogsmead before she was even at Hogwarts, so lily got to go in the summer – she had used this time to find the best back roads and secret doors so she could be ready for this year. She met no people on the back roads and soon arrived at her uncles shop, she slipped in through the back door to the testing room, the only person inside was her red haired uncle.

"Uncle George?" lily asked slipping off the cloak.

"Hey Lil." George said looking up from his work. "I got the product to almost work, still needs a few kinks worked out, wanna help me?" lily nodded. Looking around the room it looked much like it had when she had come over Christmas holidays, broken inventions hung from the ceiling and sat on shelves, papers were hung over the entire wall on one side, a large table sat in the middle perfect for working out kinks and testing designs.

"so what kinks does it still have?" lily asked surveying the mess on the table, the intention of the product was for people to be able to change something about their appearance, like eye and hair color, or the length of their nose. Enabling them to somehow prank their friends and enemies.

"Well so far it doesn't change much except making your skin green and your hair blue," George said. Lily thought for a moment,

"Well don't scratch that yet, make it in candy form and tell people to give it to their friends, the effects could work as an admirable prank." Lily said. George thought for a moment.

"That is an amazing idea, I never thought having a Slytherin help me with products would be useful, but I guess being cunning helps with pranking." George said, lily smiled and the two of them set to work making the product into candy form.

"Maybe you should make it in liquid form as well, as most students are cautious to take candy from anyone." Lily said after the candies were done. "And make sure its clear so no one notices when it's put in their drink."

"Lily its official you are hired as soon as you get out of school for the summer, your better than Fred with coming up with ideas." George said smiling at his niece. Not to long after that the bell hanging on the door of the store rang, "wonder who that could be, the store's closed today."

"George?" said a familiar voice, lily panicked, she looked to her uncle. George motioned for her to get under the cloak.

"Yes gin?" he asked once lily was safely hidden.

"Since I was in hogsmead visiting Vicky McGonagall asked me to give you a message." Lily heard her mum say. "she told me to tell you no more selling James and Dominique stink bombs, extendable ears, nosebleed nougats, puking pastilles, fever fudge, canary creams, whiz-bangs, portable swamps –"

"So I'm pretty much not allowed to sell them anything from the shop that pertains to pranking?" George cut her off,

"Yeah pretty much." Ginny said, "So how's the new product coming? The one you were working with lily on over Christmas?"

"Oh it's coming pretty good, still working out some kinks." George said. Lily stifled a giggle, still working out the kinks? They were perfect. They talked for a few more minutes before Ginny left and George came back to finish making the product into potion form.

"Done." Lily said.

"Well its getting pretty late. You should get back up to the castle." George said magically cleaning lily with his wand. "Do you want me to see if I can get the metamorph-candies to work?"

"Sure, ill help you more this summer." Lily said slipping the cloak back on and taking the back roads to Honeydukes. She walked along the secret passage and checked the map to make sure no one was coming before she slipped back into the castle. She walked as quickly as she could to the library to tell Lucy about the new prank items she had helped their uncle make.

A/N so please tell me what you think, I really would love some reviews since I still don't have any one this story.

Twinesstar.


	6. gryfindor team wearing slytherin colors

Chapter 6

Lily took a bag of candy outside one day to where her cousins sat, it was right before the big quidditch game – Slytherin vs. Gryffindor – since the original match at the beginning of the year was rescheduled, so it was suddenly the perfect time to pull the prank on her brothers, cousins, and Scorpius.

"Candy anyone?" she asked sitting down next to them under the tree.

"Like I'd take candy from you! You probably poisoned it!" James said dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes; all for show of course she was giving them the prank candy.

"You eat one first!" Albus said. Lily again rolled her eyes, and picked out the one candy that wasn't the prank one. She had color coded them pink and red were pranked yellow was not, and lily was the only person in her family that liked lemon so everyone would go for pink and red. She ate it normally and when nothing happened the others shrugged and picked grabbed handfuls of candies themselves. Lily kept her face perfectly smooth.

A moment later lily was smiling angelically as her brothers, cousins, and Scorpius were all standing there with green skin and silver hair and beards – George had managed to control the colors and add beards.

"Lily?" rose exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I helped uncle George make these candy's that change your appearance, so you are now fully in Slytherin colors, with beards for fun." Lily said smiling.

"How long will this last, because we have a quidditch game tomorrow we can't play like this!" James exclaimed.

"Oh I know you have a quidditch game tomorrow. It'll wear off when the match is over, enjoy." Lily said smirking. The group groaned.

The next day the Gryffindor team turned up in the changing room all but, Jessa wood, and the beater Marco – Marco and Dominique had filled in as beaters since the twins left – still covered in Slytherin colors and beards.

"What happened to you?" Jessa said trying not to laugh.

"Lily," they said in explanation. Jessa sighed and the team changed into robes attempting to cover as much of the green skin as they could.

Most of the weasley family was sitting in the stands and could not understand why George was laughing.

"Again George what are you laughing about?" Ginny asked. George just shook his head pointing down at the pitch where the Gryffindor team walked out most covering in green and silver. Ginny groaned while most of the boys and men laughed.

"George did you do this?" bill asked.

"No I just gave lily some candy that changed people's skin and hair. She played the prank." George said laughing. Ron high-fived him,

"Oh they're starting." Angelina said. The game was finished quickly since the Gryfindors were so embarrassed. Lily caught the snitch in fifteen minutes for fear of another bludger injury via cousin. And it wasn't like Dom didn't try to hit her, but due to anger about the prank she had little concentration and ended up hitting the other beater on her own team.

As the teams landed the Gryffindor team returned to normal. Lily was smiling at her cousins. The whole family came down – most of them laughing – to congratulate lily on both the match and the wonderful prank.

"I am so glad I'm not on the team this year!" Fred said laughing at his cousins. James rolled his eyes and turned to his uncle. "Uncle George? Did you give lily those candies?"

"Yup, pretty good wasn't it?" George said high-fiving his niece. Ginny rolled her eyes as harry burst out laughing.

"I think lily's more of a prankster than you James." Harry said to his son.

"Is not!" he said looking offended.

"Well someone didn't pick up on the fact that it was a prank, you ate the candies on your own free will." Lily said smirking.

"You know that sounds a lot like what Fred and George said when they gave Dudley the ton-tongue-toffee." Harry said. "Fred said he just dropped it, he didn't force him to eat it."

"Oh yeah I remember that," George said.

"Me too, that was when we were home for the world cup." Charlie said. Bill nodded.

"Vat happened?" fleur asked. She had never heard this story before.

"Oh Fred dropped a ton-tong-toffee and Dudley ate it, his tongue was four feet long before dad could shrink it." Bill said laughing.

Lily was talking to Victoire and one year old Andy,

"I'm sad we missed her birthday last week, but it was during school." Lily said as the pink haired one year old pulled on her braided red hair.

"Oh it's fine, she's only one. I'm sure she forgives you." Victoire said looking down at her daughter in lily's arms.

"I hope so." lily said. Dom came over then to take her goddaughter and lily went to talk to her parents.

"Mum, dad." She said.

"Hey Lils you did fantastic!" harry said. "I think you might be a better seeker than me."

"Might?" Ginny laughed. "That's the third time she's caught the snitch in less than 20 minutes, and she beat your record for shortest Hogwarts match." Harry pouted.

"Don't worry dad, I still think you're a good seeker." Lily said trying to cheer her dad up.

"Thanks Lil." Harry said ruffling her hair.

"Dad." She groaned.

"Well we really should be going but we'll see you next month." Victoire said grabbing teddy's hand.

"We should be leaving as well, see you soon." Harry said, soon the whole family – other than those staying at the school – left walking down to hogsmead to aperate.

A/N I know this was kind of a short chappy but the next chap should be longer, I already have it planned. If anyone has ideas I would be grateful for them – other that the next chapter I'm stuck – please review. Thanks.

Twinesstar.


	7. the sad day of may 2 when people cry

Chapter 7

Nearly a month after the quidditch game the whole family was back for the annual memorial service at Hogwarts. Tears were going around; the day was solemn like no other day at Hogwarts the entire year. Of course the first year muggleborns were confused at why the great hall was so somber and quiet at breakfast, why so many parents and other people were there, most students were sitting with there families in other houses instead of at their own house table, many people already crying. That was until McGonagall gave her memorial breakfast speech. The same one she gave every year.

"as most of you know today, may 2nd, is the day we remember the last battle of the two wars, the battle that took place in this very school, the battle of Hogwarts, and the day we remember those who lost there lives at the hands of death eaters on this day 22 years ago. Thank you, if you will all follow me out to the grounds for the service." McGonagall said stiffly. Most of the students, who had been confused before, certainly were not confused now.

Most of the weasley's had tears in their eyes as they sat in the first two whole rows for the service. Lily was leaning against her dad who was comforting her mum on his other side. James rubbed his hand on lily's back looking like he was holding in tears himself.

More speeches were said – lots of them – in the five hour service. First the stories of the wars were recounted then they talked about each person individually. The first two hours then lunch, then the second three hours. It was very long for most children so many mothers and fathers of small children were often getting up. Victoire and molly getting up frequently with screaming one year olds.

After the first two hours for those who had actually died in the battle of Hogwarts and that year was over they headed to the outdoor tables for a somber lunch. Victoire came back with Andy, who had been screaming,

"Next session your taking her," she said handing the now calm one year old to teddy. Teddy smiled gratefully. He had wanted to listen to the whole first session so he wouldn't miss his parents and grandfather, so Victoire had taken Andy through the first session. The young children and baby's were the only ones that were actually enjoying themselves, the rest were sad. At least it wasn't as bad as it had been right after the battle. Not a dry eye in the place. No happy little children who didn't know what war was – except teddy – at least at the first one. After that children didn't know the sadness and tragedy of war and tended to cheer their parents and other relatives up. It still wasn't a happy affair but it was better than before.

Lily looked over to see her cousins Fred and Roxanne; they had both been married that winter to June and joey Scamander.

"Hi guys." Lily said sitting down. They didn't talk much.

Soon the next session started. This one was for everyone who died in the years before and after the final battle at the hands of Voldemort and death eaters. Lily could see that her dad was having a particularly hard time so she hugged him tight as he cried silently. She could see her mother doing the same. She watched as her granmum sobbed uncontrollably for her brothers into her granddad's shoulder, Aberforth Dumbledore looked like he was trying not to cry as well. Lily didn't know many people talked about in the second ceremony. She knew her grandparents on her dad's side, she knew Sirius, her granmum's brothers, and a few others.

After the ceremony many people filed through the portrait room on the first floor, talking to their late relatives, others went to the large graveyard on the grounds where Dumbledore's tomb lay at the front; other simply went home to grieve in private. Lily followed her parents into the portrait room; the long hallway like room had portraits of everyone who had died in the two wars. She followed her dad to talk to his parents, Sirius, Remus and tonks who were all right near each other. Teddy was already there talking to his parents. She loved watching him tell them everything, today he told them of Andy walking for the first time, among other things.

Soon it was dark and most people left. Harry gave lily an extra hug.

"I love you lily." He said she smiled.

"I love you too daddy." He smiled back and kissed her hair. "Lily I am counting on you and James to help bring up everyone's morals, can you do that?"

Lily smiled. "You can count on me. And you don't even have to ask James, he'll do it anyway." Harry smiled at his daughter. Ginny gave her a huge hug before the two of them went to the outdoor fireplace – specifically built for memorial services – and flooed home.

As lily walked back up to the castle a small first year muggle born came up to her.

"I never realized how bad this war was, how much your family – especially your dad – had to go through, how much you and your family lost." He said. "I guess I never expected that of a Slytherin. They were supposedly the bad guys."

"well the perspective of Slytherin has changed since then," lily said stiffly not really wanting to talk about it, just because she was a Slytherin didn't mean she didn't lose just as much in the war as the other houses, Slytherin wasn't all bad. Lily walked off to find her family leaving the first year boy utterly confused.

A/N Yes this is a very sad chappy, but I figure the next one will be much happier – as soon as I think of what to write – so if anyone has any suggestions. Preferably prank ideas to cheer them all up after the memorial service that would be much appreciated.

Twinesstar. 


	8. lil's 2nd year at hogwarts is ending now

Chapter 8

Lily's second year at Hogwarts was coming to a close, she had packed all her stuff but her pjs and clothes for the next day and she went down to the feast with Lucy and Cynthia.

"Well our second year is coming to an end." Cynthia said. "I can't wait till next year, getting to actually go to hogsmead." She looked at lily who smiled innocently.

"Well I can't wait for the well deserved break that is summer vacation." Lucy said.

"I can't wait for the feast." Lily said walking into the great hall. Sitting at the Slytherin table they waited for the feast, McGonagall stood up then to make announcements and award the house cup.

"Now once again Slytherin and Gryffindor were very close for the house cup," she started. The Gryfindors cheered remembering how they had won the cup by ten points the year before. "The standings are, Hufflepuff in fourth place with 199 points, Ravenclaw in third place with 278 points, Gryffindor in second place with 343 points, and Slytherin in first place with 402 points." The Slytherin table was cheering very loudly, "good job Slytherin, now everyone enjoy the feast." She finished.

"Hey good job Lils." James said as they boarded the train home holding his hand out to shake. She didn't take it; instead she gave him a big hug.

"Gryffindor was close." She said.

"Hugging a Gryffindor? And I thought you could sink no lower." Snapped a Slytherin fifth year.

"He's my brother." She said.

"Still he's a Gryffindor." He said.

"And?" she said. The Slytherin struggled for an answer. "That's what I thought."

"Gonna go sit with the Slytherins?" James asked.

"Nah, I'll ask Lucy and Xander if we could sit with you guys." She said.

"You sure? I don't think your little Slytherin friends would be too happy if they caught you hanging out with a bunch of Gryfindorks," James teased.

"They'll live." Lily said walking off to find her friends. James turned and walked back to the compartment. Dom, Frankie, Alice, rose; al, Scorpius, Louis, Jessa, and Jenna were in there.

"Hey guys." He said.

"So the Slytherin cousins comin?" Louis asked.

"Yeah lily's getting Lucy and Lysander and probably Hugo and Lorcan."

"Compartments gonna be pretty full." Jessa remarked.

"We'll manage." James said. Lily, Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, and Hugo came in not to long later; the compartment was now very squished.

"Good thing we have one of the biggest compartments on the train." Al muttered. With all the squishedness Jessa was sitting on James lap.

They passed the time playing exploding snap; - Jenna won most of the games.

"Are we there yet?" lily asked uncomfortable being squished next to Lysander, she had a bit of a crush on him but he didn't know that.

"Almost." Al – the closest to the window – said seeing the farmlands that meant they were closer to the platform.

They arrived a few minutes later – racing to get out of the cramped compartment.

"Next time, we split up." Hugo muttered, he had been upset that he had been forced to sit on his sister's lap.

"You could have left." Rose said just as annoyed.

"What other compartments were there?" he asked. Lily, Lucy, al, and Scorpius rolled their eyes they had to deal with this a lot. They had defiantly gotten their bickering skills from their parents.

"Well if you two would cut it out and get off the train." Lily said. The two did _not_ stop bickering but they did move, by the time they reached their parents the bickering was getting louder. Lily could see her dad hiding laughter behind his hand and Ron and Hermione looking slightly embarrassed.

"That's enough both of you." Hermione said effectively stopping the fight.

As they prepared to leave lily saw James give Jessa a quick kiss before the two separated to their families.

"Dad?" lily asked. "Are we going to the burrow or home?"

"Home for now but granmum wants us to come over tomorrow." Harry told her.

"Can teddy and Vicky come over today?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "You just want to see the twins don't you?" lily nodded. "Well I can ask but if they say no you'll still see them at the burrow tomorrow." Lily smiled she really wanted to meet the two month old twins Nymphadora and Ramona, everyone except Louis and Dominique had stayed at school when they were born, so lily hadn't seen much more than some pictures.

When they arrived lily went straight up to her room.

"Don't bother unpacking mush Lil; we're staying at the burrow for a while." Ginny called.

"Kay!" lily called back. Once in her room she unpacked her Hogwarts books and robes seeing as she wouldn't need those until the next year. This left room for prank the supplies Uncle George would give her at the burrow. Of course her muggle clothing and quidditch stuff she left in.

"Lily." Harry said coming into her room. "Teddy and Vicky are coming over with the kids."

"Yay!" she said jumping up from her position on the floor. "How long are they staying?"

"Vicky says they can stay for dinner but she wants the girls in their own beds tonight because they'll be at the burrow for a while." Harry said. As he finished saying this lily heard two cracks from downstairs, she ran from the room. Harry followed.

"Teddy! Vicky!" she called.

"Hey Lil." Teddy said giving her a hug. "Do you want to see the twins?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Teddy set down the two baby carriers with the two tiny babies.

"She's not a metamorphagus?" lily asked in surprise. One twin's hair was changing color as she slept, the other's wasn't.

"No, not that we can see." Teddy said lifting her from the carrier. "This is Ramona," he placed the tiny child in lily's arms.

"She's so cute." Lily said quietly so as not to wake her.

"Well despite what most people think, I am actually glad at least one of them isn't a metamorphagus." Victoire said handing the other little baby – Nymphadora – to Ginny.

"Why?" lily asked confused.

"You should be able to figure that one out Lil; you have prankster cousins and brothers, not to mention you're a prankster yourself." Victoire said.

"Oh, you think they would try to confuse you pretending to be the other." Lily said catching on.

"Yes. I do think that." Victoire said.

"Sounds like what Fred and George used to do." Ginny said softly.

"Yes well that's when I decided I was glad Ramona wasn't a metamorphagus." Victoire said. Teddy laughed.

"Yeah George was going on about all the great pranks they could pull if they were both metamorphagi, you should have seen Vic's face." Teddy laughed.

"It wasn't funny." Victoire said. "And it worried me mostly because of all the pranking influences they'll have even without being able to do that one prank." She said looking annoyed.

"Yeah their aunts, uncles, great aunts and uncles, anarary aunts and uncles, grandfather, and dad." Lily laughed.

"Yes, exactly." Victoire said.

"You have almost no chance of them not being pranksters." Harry said.

"I can try." Victoire muttered.

"Yes, but keep in mind I tried to make sure lily wouldn't be a prankster and look how well that worked out. She's working for George." Ginny said bouncing the now awake two months old. Lily nodded proudly. James came down stairs after that and ran to two year old Andy.

"Hey Andy," he said. Albus came down a moment later.

"Can I hold her?" he asked his mum.

"Sure." Ginny said handing him Dora. All the weasleys and potter had learned how to hold babies because of all the births in the family so the adults felt safe letting the kids hold the new babies – well most of them, they still didn't trust Fred and most were weary of James for a while. James though was very good with babies, and children in general, he tended to be able to calm them down and was very good at teaching things. Of course harry had wanted him to be in the auror department with him but James had decided to go into teaching.

A/N so please tell me what you think, also for my other story 'the price we pay' do you think harry and Ron should take the car? Or be smart and send an owl and wait? Personally I'm tempted to have lily write harry a howler and James and Sirius write congratulatory letters, but I wanted to know what you thought. Please review.

Twinesstar.


	9. blushy, blush, blush and even more blush

Chapter 9

Lily could hardly wait for the first hogsmead visit, it would be the first time she would go with using secret passage ways and the cloak. The first hogsmead visit was on Halloween morning to afternoon, that was in about a week.

"Hey Lily." Lysander said as she walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Xander," she said sitting down in the chair next to him.

"So since next week is your fist hogsmead trip, I was thinking maybe you needed someone to show you around." Lysander said. Lily felt her cheeks heat up, when embarrassed make joke.

"Hm, yeah I guess I could ask James to show me around." She said trying not to laugh at Lysander's face. "I'm kidding Xander, you can show me around if you want, but I have to warn you I have already been there and know the roads like the back of my hand."

"Sounds good, but you sure you don't want to go with Lucy and Hugo?" he asked.

"nah, Lucy's been acting all weird and hanging out with the less tolerable Slytherins," lily said making a face, Lucy had been so sweet, lily had thought she had only been in Slytherin because she was and they were best friends, but lately Lucy had been hanging out with the darker crowd of Slytherins. And it worried lily.

"What about Hugo?" he asked.

"He's going with all his Hufflepuff friends." She said. At least Hugo's friends were nice, she was good friends with most of the Hufflepuffs, especially the ones in their year.

So when Halloween rolled around lily walked out to meet Lysander.

"Ooh going on a date?" James teased.

"Of course not," lily said her cheeks going fully red to match her long red mane. James smirked, and then he noticed Lysander's cheeks also tinting a very clear pink.

"Sure," he smirked. "Whatever you say." Both of them were still blushing furiously.

"Come on; let's go check out some shops." Lysander said not looking directly at lily. Lily nodded and the two of them walked towards Honeydukes.

"I really need to visit my uncles joke shop, I'm running kind of low on prank supplies." Lily said as they exited the candy shop.

"Sure," Lysander said. "Here let's have some chocolate frogs on the way there." He passed her one. Lily smiled and opened her favorite candy.

"Wow." Lily said looking at the card. "It's my dad, and aunt, and uncle." She said holding up the golden trio card.

"I've got about six of that one." Lysander said.

"I've never even seen this card," lily said. "But I've seen each of their individual cards."

"I've only seen Harry's individual card." Lysander said.

"Which one did you get?" she asked taking the subject off her family,

"Dumbledore." He said.

"That's a good one." Lily said.

"Your family is so cool," Lysander muttered, so low lily wondered if she was supposed to hear.

"You family is cool too Xander. My dad tells stories about how great a friend and how brave a fighter your mum was, she fought in the battle of the department of mysteries, the battle of the tower, and the battle of Hogwarts, she was one of the few people my dad could truly trust during that time. I know she doesn't get as much publicity, but really it's not all its cracked up to be." Lily said taking his hand. Lysander looked a little more cheerful after that.

"I guess your right," he said cracking a smile. "Plus I'm sure your right about the publicity,"

"Yeah I got more of it than my brothers because I'm in Slytherin but still our family doesn't go in wizarding public a lot." Lily said. The two of them had now arrived at WWW. "Uncle George!" lily called.

"Hey Lil." George said walking into the front area of the store. "I see you brought a friend." He smirked.

"Yes, _just_ friends." She clarified.

"If you say so." George said smirking again. Lily rolled her eyes. "So what may I interest you two in today?"

"Actually I was wondering if you finished the product we were working on over the summer." Lily said looking at some of the newest trick wands.

"Yes I have it right in the back," he said walking away. He came back a moment later with a metal box. "Careful with this, don't want to set it loose in your own territory."

"Perfect." Lily said slipping the box into her bag.

"What does it do?" Lysander asked.

"Well you just slip it into enemy territory and set the timer, when the timer goes off the box will open a haze will go through the territory. Using this." He held a small silver remote like thing in his hand. "You can control anyone affected by the mist."

"Sweet." Lysander said. "But it sounds like the imperious curse."

"Well it's not exactly that, the mist won't allow the person being controlled to preform anything to hurt another person, its just to make them do embarrassing things." George said. He had had to get special permission with the ministry and prove that the mist would not cause people harm like the imperious curse had.

"I know just how to get it into the Gryffindor common room." Lily smirked.

"How?" Lysander asked.  
>"James said he's throwing a Christmas party and people from different houses can come, we just need to get the password from him on Christmas Eve." Lily said. "Then we plant the box in a corner or under a chair."<p>

"Or we could turn it invisible," Lysander suggested.

"I like your thinking." George said.

"Anyway we turn it invisible and hide it somewhere where no one would trip on it, set the timer for sometime the next morning. And bada-bing we are in the zone." Lily continued.

"Hide it somewhere that no one can reach, so no one will go finding it on accident." George said.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that unsuspicously?" Lily asked.

"Fine but just hide it somewhere out of the way." George muttered annoyed that his niece had outwitted him in a prank.

"also before we go we need to get some skiving snack boxes, extendable ears, canary creams, trick wands, wiz-fire-wiz-bangs, portable swamps, and headless hats." Lily said checking the list she had made.

"Got all that right here. And I thought I just gave you tons of extendable ears, those aren't one time use things like some of the others." George said handing her the prank supplies.

"Teachers, they don't seam to like the extendable ears for some reason." Lily said putting the prank supplies in her bag.

"yeah well they don't chang much." George muttered.

"How does that all fit?" Lysander asked questioing about her bag.

"Undetectable extension charm." Lily said. "Aunt Hermione put it on some of my bags." They both walked back towards Hogwarts castle soon after enjoying butter beer at the three broomsticks.

"So did you have a fun time?" Lysander asked as the walked down towards the Slytherin common room.

"One of my favorite trips." She said blushing slightly.

A/N so please tell me what you think,

Twinesstar.


End file.
